Caprolactam is a cyclic amide which, when hydrolyzed forms epsilon-amino caproic acid, an acid with a structural similarity to the essential amino acid, lysine. Animals receiving caprolactam usually decrease food intake initially but adapt to the caprolactam. Metabolic changes in the blood and liver have been shown in response to caprolactam as well as unusual metabolites in the urine. It is the aim of this research to determine whether the level of protein in the diet (or nutritional status) affects the rate of adaptation to the diet and/or rate of clearance of caprolactam or metabolites from the organism. Adequate protein intake may help the animal to detoxify the compound or to increase the rate of excretion from the body. The level of caprolactam which can be handled at different protein intakes will be determined. The procedure will mainly be the use of balance studies and analysis of tissues and urine for metabolites. The research will also seek to identify the chemical structure of the compound which is excreted in a sizable amount on feeding caprolactam.